Connector systems have long been used to couple electrical signals between devices, components, sub-systems and the like. In some cases, the cost per pin of some standard, off-the-shelf connectors can be relatively expensive, especially compared to the cost of other elements of a design such as electrical or electronic component costs or printed circuit board costs. Also, the design constraints of a standard connector can be relatively restrictive and may restrict the design choices available to a product designer. Pin counts, physical volumes needed to support connectors, and required back shell designs can be just a few connector design constraints placed upon the product designer.
One alternative to standard connectors are custom connectors designed specifically for a particular implementation. The physical attributes of the custom connector can be tuned to fit precisely into a product application in terms of physical size, appearance and number of supported circuits. Custom connectors are not without drawbacks, however. First of all, custom connectors usually have a substantial set up fee related to the design of the mold, back shell, contacts and other components. Secondly, the lead time for a custom connector can be substantial. Connector design and manufacture can require several months before a prototype is produced and made available. Yet another drawback of a custom connector is a lack of design flexibility. If the designer desires to change the connector by adding a circuit, for example, the design process begins again, accruing costs and perhaps more importantly adding to the overall design time of the product. Thus, although a custom connector can address some of the shortcomings of a standard connector, custom connectors can have other disadvantages that can make them an inferior design choice.
Therefore, what is needed is a low cost connector system with design flexibility and a relatively small design and fabrication cycle.